Exile
by Caiden013
Summary: Life in Fortuna goes on for Nero and Kyrie. Nero is looked at as an exile by those around him and a threat from Nero's past may ruin the life he has. Rated M for language, violence, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my first story and I really hope you all enjoy it. Please tell me any sort constructive criticism you have because I am always trying to improve and again, enjoy.

**I do not own Devil May Cry in any way.**

"Normal speech"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

The sun sets slowly over the island of Fortuna as a young demon hunter returns home from a long day of work. Nero stumbled through the front door of his and Kyrie's home. He threw off his coat, not caring where it landed, collapsed on his living room couch and swung his legs up on their small coffee table.

"Ugh... Damn Blitz demons. I kill two and four more show up. The amount of demons lately has been ridiculous."

It's been five months since Nero set off to save Kyrie and crushed the head of The Savior. Even after The Savior had been defeated and the hell gate destroyed, plenty of demons continued to assault Fortuna. Dante ran off and hasn't been seen around Fortuna since. So it was up to Nero to clean up the mess. Two months after Dante left, the Order of the Sword was reformed from scratch. Seeing as how he was the last member, Nero believed that he would be made Commander. But after the hell gate was opened, an sort of demon was hated in Fortuna. That included Nero. Alistair, the new Commander of the Order, couldn't stand the fact that Nero had demon blood. If he wasn't the best demon hunter they had Nero was sure that the Order would have run him out of the city by now. Well they would have tried to at least.

Alistair wasn't making life for Nero easy. He always made the youth do his missions alone. Everytime Nero asked for any back up or if someone else could handle it, Alistair told him that everyone else was busy. Nero preferred to do his missions alone, but everyone in the Order was trained to fight demons, a little bit of help would be nice.

Nero heard the lock of the front door click.

"Nero! I'm home!"

Kyrie walking into the living room of their home to find Nero almost passed out. She wore a light blue dress, white shoes, and the necklace Nero had given her.

Since the Savior incident, Kyrie had begun working in an Orphanage to look after children that lost their families during the attack. With her brother gone and Nero looked at as an exile by the rest of the city, they decided not to be apart and bought a small two story house together.

"You look tired. When did you get home?" asked Kyrie

"Just now."

"What? But you left at 5 this morning and it's 7 now. How many demons were there?"

"Not many in the first batch. But Alistair had me run all over the city today. I chased a group of assault demons pretty far outside of the city before I finally caught them. Then on my way back, I got attack by a bunch of Blitz demons."

"You aren't hurt are you?"

"Nah. They landed a few hits, but nothing that didn't heal"

"Good. Come on, you should get some rest."

Kyrie help Nero off the couch, brought him up to their bedroom, and sat him on their bed.

"Lie down and take a nap. I will make something to eat."

"Thanks Kyrie but I can't. Alistair might need me to chase after some more demons. I can't be asleep if he shows up."

"Nero, he has had you fight demons for more than half the day everyday for the past three weeks. Get some rest. I will deal with Alistair if he comes by."

"You sure? He won't be happy." Nero asked as he had already begun ease back onto their bed.

"I'm sure. Credo was Commander for awhile and I learned to deal with him. Now sleep for a bit and I will wake you up when food is ready."

"Thanks Kyrie. You're the best.." Nero could barely finish his sentence before he fell back on a pillow and went into a deep sleep.

Kyrie quietly left the room and began working on a meal for the two. She wasn't a great cook but Nero seemed to like her food. She changed into more casual clothes put on an apron and got to work. It took a little less than 45 minutes to prepare a full meal. She cooked a little more than usual so that Nero could regain his energy. Just as she began to set their small kitchen table there was a knock at the door.

She slowly opened the door and there to greet her was a tall man in his mid thirties with dark hair and wore a white robe covered in Order symbols. Behind him stood two knights of the Order.

"Hello Alistair. Can I help you?" Kyrie put on a fake smile. She was not happy to see the new Commander at her doorstep.

"Hello Kyrie. Is Nero home yet?"

"Yes, he got home less than an hour ago. He is asleep now."

"Well go wake him up. I need his help with a mission"

"No." Kyrie was not in the mood to talk in the circles with the Commander

"No? Kyrie, there is an emergency that requires Nero's attention."

"What kind of emergency?"

Alistair let out a long sigh "A group of scarecrows has been spotted outside of the city."

"Nero has been hunting demons for you non stop. He is exhausted and can barely stand up. You'll have to send someone else."

"Someone else!? There is no one else!"

"I'm sure that the Commander of the Order of the Sword can figure something out."

"How dare you woman! I am Nero's commander! He is needed to fight these demons and you have no say over what he does."

"I have plenty of say over what Nero does. I am sure there are plenty of knights that can take Nero's place of one mission."

"You have no idea who or what these situations require. Get Nero now."

Kyrie was done arguing with the commander and was ready to finish the conversation.

"I have no idea? In case you had forgotten Alistair, my brother was Commander longer than you have been with the Order. There have been plenty of times when he would send a group of knights to take care weaker demons instead of Nero. I know that you have more than enough knights to handle this without Nero. So please leave my home and do not return tonight. Goodnight Commander."

Kyrie closed the door on him before he could get out any sort of response. She didn't normally act like that, but she couldn't stand the Commander treating Nero so hard. She proceeded upstairs to get Nero for dinner. Nero woke up and changed into a simple white T shirt and jeans.

"It feels like I haven't eaten in days." exclaimed with excitement as he dug into Kyrie's well prepared dinner.

"Have you been eating well during your missions?"

"Not at all. I just don't have the time to stop and eat anywhere."

Kyrie let out a low sigh and looked down with a bit of sadness. Nero couldn't help but notice.

"I know you're worried about me Kyrie and if it was my choice I would spend more time with you."

"I am worried Nero. You've been working so hard and I just want you to get a bit of rest."

"I know and you cooking for me and looking after me like this really helps, but after I rest for today I have to go back to hunting tomorrow."

"Are you sure there isn't a way to get a few days of rest?"

"Duty calls, and with Alistair in charge I doubt I will get too much time off."

"But it's not fair that he can make you work so much and give you so little time to recover from missions. Your demon blood can only take you so far. You're the longest serving member of the new Order so far. You should be in charge."

"I don't even want to be in charge Kyrie. There is no way I could have done Credo's job. Besides, I told myself that I would endure an sort of exile because of my demon powers as long as it meant that I could protect you. That hasn't changed and it never will."

"Alright. But just promise that will be careful during your missions."

"I promise."

"And that you will always come home."

"I promise" Nero laughed a bit with a light smile on his face

The young couple continued with their meal and talked about what each other did with their day. Lately the two hadn't been given much time together and took advantage of the opportunity. The continued to talk for a few hours after their meal had been finished. The two youths retreated to their bedroom once they were both tired.

Kyrie changed into a blue night gown and climbed in bed with Nero.

"You might have to go back to work in the morning but I think I can help you relax tonight."

Kyrie gave Nero a deep kiss and positioned herself on top of him. Nero breathed in her scent and took in her beauty. It was impossible for him to take his eyes off her. It didn't matter how hard Alistair made him work or how many people looked at him in disgust throughout Fortuna. As long as he could return home and look at Kyrie as he was right now he would endure all of it and more.

Nero pulled Kyrie down into another kiss, deeper than the last. His demon arm began to glow golden much like it did when he reunited with Kyrie months ago. The two unwillingly separated to catch their breath. Nero used that time to turn out the lights in their bedroom and the two young adults enjoyed their night together.

Nero awoke from his pleasant sleep because of a very unpleasant banging at his door.

"Doesn't the damn Order ever give it a rest."

Nero noticed that the large clock wooden clock in their room read 7a.m.

"At least they gave me a little more sleep for once." Although Nero was surprised that he got any sleep at all last night thanks to Kyrie.

Nero threw on some clothes and slowly made his way downstairs.

"What the hell do you wa-..." Nero cut himself off.

He had expected to see Alistair's ugly mug at the door. But instead it was another member from the Order. Captain Marik, a man in his early thirties with dark skin and brown hair. He was one of Alistair's subordinates and one of the few people that didn't utterly hate Nero.

"Oh, hey Marik. Sorry, I thought you were Alistair. What are you doing here?"

"Alistair sent me to get you. I am leading you and a small group of knights into the forest for a mission. Can you meet us in the square in about an hour?"

"Sure, no problem. Whats up? Alistair usual sends me off alone."

"I don't have all the details yet. All he told me was to get you and a few others."

"Great. Cause I work so well with others." Nero said with a sarcastic tone.

"You're always saying you could use backup."

"Yeah, but not with people hand picked by Alistair." Nero rubbed his forehead. "Whatever, I'll be in the square in an hour."

"Good. See you then."

Marik walked off and Nero proceeded upstairs to take a shower. Warm water washed over his face as he did his best to enjoy the time he had before having to run after more weak demons. Nero finished cleaning up and quickly got dressed in his normal demon hunting attire.

Nero had a few minutes before he was suppose to meet up with Marik and the others so he took some time to look over Red Queen and make sure she hadn't suffered any damage in his past fights.

"_I still remember the look on Credo's face when I gave him the list of modifications I wanted for Red Queen. He though I was crazy. Can't blame him though. Removing the rev limiter would have ripped the arm off of any normal user. But of course I wasn't a normal user."_

Nero felt a hint of sadness from his reminiscing. Credo could be cold at times but he still looked after Nero.

"_He didn't deserve to die the way he did and he defiantly deserve to get replaced by an asshole like Alistair"_

A soft hand grabbed Nero's shoulder and Kyrie lower herself to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have another mission today?"

"Yep, I was just about to leave" Nero got up and threw Red Queen over his shoulder and put Blue Rose in its holster.

"Be careful today Nero." Nero gave Kyrie a light kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I will try to get home as early as I can"

Nero and Kyrie exchanged a few more goodbyes before Nero was on his way to the square. He kept his sleeves down to try not to get any unwanted attention because of his right arm. Almost everyone in Fortuna knew about his demonic arm, but everyone took the time to stare at it anyway.

It took Nero about twenty minutes to get to the square from his home. But on arrival he almost turned around once he saw the two knights that would be working with him. The first was a girl named Erica. Erica was a grade A bitch. She always did her best to make the lives of those around her hell, especially Nero's. She was shorter than Nero with short blonde hair and pale skin. The second knight was Erica's twin brother Seth. If there was a riot to drive Nero out of Fortuna, Seth would have been leading it. Seth lost all of his family but Erica to demons when they were just children. Since then he has made his goal to destroy every demon he comes across. If Nero wasn't a member of the Order he probably would have tried several times by now. He was a year younger than Nero and had light blond hair much like his sister.

"Why are you here monster?" Asked Seth in a bitter tone.

"Marik told me that we had a mission. Did he tell you anything about it." Nero ignored his backhanded comment

"He didn't tells us anything besides to meet in the square and even if he did why would we tell you devil scum." said Erica.

"Hey. Were all on the same side here." said Nero

"Sure, that is until demon scum like you decides to stab us in the back." said Seth

"Why would I stab you in the back?"

"Because I have never met a demon that could be trusted. I doubt that you're any different."

"You talk too much Seth. So how about you shut your mouth before I do." Seth gave a small chuckle.

"I've crushed demons less pathetic than you. If you want to die than I would be happy to-"

"THATS ENOUGH!" Captain Marik approached the square while being followed by another young knight, Aiden. Aiden didn't talk very much. Like Captain Marik, he didn't hold any sort of grudge against Nero. Aiden was a year older than Nero. He had Dark black hair and fair skin.

"Nero, Seth. The two of you will cooperate today. This is a very important mission and I won't have it be endangered by your childish feud."

"Sure, no problem" said Nero "This is if Seth can hold back from cutting my head off."

"Don't tempt me."

Marik shot them both a stern look and they both shut up.

"Whats the mission anyway? You dragged me out of bed and didn't say shit" said Erica

"I was just about to get to that." Marik positioned himself so that he was in front of all four knights. "Our scouts recently spotted a large group of demons outside the city. When they investigated further they found that the demons were being lead by one much stronger than the rest. We believe that this demon is the reason why there have been so many attacks lately. We have been given the task to venture into the forest outside this city to find this group of demon and eliminate them and their leader."

"And why is this demon shit here" Erica pointed at Nero. Nero was used to her being a bitch so he just ignored it at this point.

"Nero-" Marik put an emphasis on his name "-is here to eliminate the leader."

"He is going to take out the leader? Than why are we here?" asked Seth

"We are going to hold off the demon horde while Nero fights the leader."

"Thats bullshit! We can handle the leader ourselves. We don't need one of them here."

"Nero has fought many powerful demons in the past. We can't take any chances on this."

"Just send me and Erica. We'll handle everything. We can do way more together than Nero can do."

"Stop debating it Seth." said Aiden. Everyone was a little surprised that he spoke. "Nero has fought far more demons than you have. He has much more experience than both you and Erica. If you were to go and face a demon strong enough to lead a horde right now it would take you apart. Leave it to Nero."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Said Nero

"Thats enough arguing all of you. Were short on time so lets get moving."

"_Finally a strong demon to fight. It was really starting to get boring around here."_ thought Nero

Marik lead the group of young knights into the forests outside of Fortuna. Since Dante killed Echidna the forest had become much less dense. But you could still get lost if you didn't know where you were going. Luckily the scouts had made a map for Marik.

Nero could feel Seth staring at the back of his head, reading his every move, ready to strike if the half demon did anything suspicious. No matter how much Nero slowed down, Seth made sure he stayed behind the young demon hunter.

"_He was serious about that whole backstab stuff wasn't he."_

"Were here." said Marik

The group of knights stood in an open grove surrounded by trees. The entire forest was completely silent and devoid of any demons.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Theres nothing here." said Erica

"This is where the map leads to. The leader should be near by." said Marik

"Yeah, well your shitty map is wrong. There aren't any demons here. This was just a waist of time. They probably could smell this fucks demon blood." Pointing to Nero again

Nero's right arm began to glow a bright blue.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." said Nero

Just then the silence of the forest was cut short by multiple menacing roars and shouts. Dozens of scarecrows and assault demons began to slowly make their way out of the trees. Some simply came out from behind the trees and others were climbing among the tall branches. Marik and the three human knights all prepared their Caliburns and got in defensive fighting positions. But Nero pushed his way past the humans and now stood in the center of the grove.

"Do you have any idea how many weeks I have had to waist chasing you assholes around?" Nero threw his arms up in the air. "And now you all just gather in one place? What? Did you think if you all came together you could finish me off?" The demons began to gather around Nero and looked ready to strike.

"Well if thats the case-" Nero rolled up the sleeve hiding his demonic arm and then revved Red Queen with his left hand. "-than LETS ROCK!"

* * *

Well theres the first chapter. I think it's awesome whenever Nero says "lets rock" so I had to end it on that. These first few chapter will be about Nero and Kyrie's life together. But the full story will begin to develop. Please rate and review my story. Thanks in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long for the update. School started up and I have been really busy. But I have had some more free time recently and have gotten to the story. I am hoping to not take so long with future update and thank you to those of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed after the first chapter. So here is chapter two and please enjoy.

**I do not own Devil May Cry in any way.**

**"**Normal Speech"

_"Thoughts" _

* * *

Marik cut his way through multiple demons until he was back to back with Nero.

"Thought you said that there would be a big one here. We've been fighting for at least an hour and so far its just been a bunch of small fry." Said Nero

"Our intel might have been wrong or maybe the bastard left. Either way we need to take out this group. We'd be in trouble if they made their way to the city." Said Marik

"Fine by me. This fight is actually turning out to be a bit of fun."

"You think this is fun!?" Gasped Erica, nearly out of breath

"It would be better if the big guy showed up, but beggars can't be choosers I guess."

Most of the fights Nero had been in the past few weeks were a hassle. But he was finally having fun with this one.

"Stay focused." Said Aiden as he cut down a group of scarecrows in a few quick slashes

"Show off." Said Erica

"Thats nothing. Check this out!" Said Nero

He grabbed the nearest scarecrow by the leg with his devil bringer and swung it through the air. He used the scarecrow to knock several others up into the air and took Blue Rose from its holster. He shot every scarecrow before they could hit the ground.

"Bang!" Said Nero as he put Blue Rose back in its holster.

"Not all of us have superhuman strength ya know." Said Erica

"Not my problem you can't keep up."

"Keep fighting everyone! Were almost finished here!" Said Marik

Just then the ground began to shake the group could see multiple trees in the distance get torn down.

"Sounds like we got the attention of the boss." Said Nero

A giant, grotesque looking creature came out from the forest. It walked on all fours and had bulging eyes like a chameleon. The creature had long claws and a spiked tail.

"Nero! You're up!" Said Marik

"Finally showed your face. Now lets-"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Seth came charging out of a group of demons ran to attack the leader.

"Seth get back here!" Yelled Marik.

Seth was eager to prove that he was better or equal to Nero and shrugged off the orders of his superior.

The leader slashed at Seth with its huge claws but Seth was able to dodge and get close to the demon. He brought his sword up in the air and cut across the demons eye. It stood up on its two back legs and screamed out in pain.

"He got it!" Said Erica

"No. He just pissed it off" Said Nero

The creature quickly brought its claw down and knock Seth into a nearby tree. Seth could tell that the attack broke a few of his ribs. He tried to stand back up and regain a fighting stance but the pain was to great. Before Seth could even begin to recover, the demon picked up it tail high in the air and forced it down toward the young knight. He covered his head and prepared for death.

But it never came. Nero stopped the attack with his right arm and forced the tail back into the air. Demon turned around to face his new foe. Before he could analyze his opponent Nero charged at him and punch it in what Nero though was a nose. The creature was forced back and crashed into the ground.

Nero crossed his arms and paced back and forth while the demon got back on its feet.

"You bastard! You will regret even touching me you little shit!" Roared the demon

"Wow. Thats colorful language for such a hansom devil like yourself."

"How dare you mock me!"

"What? That was a compliment. I bet the ladies are all over you. But I don't think their gonna like the broken nose too much."

"ENOUGH!" The demon charged at the young devil hunter.

"Fighting is a lot more fun anyway. Just try not to cry when I cut you to bits."

The demon opened it mouth wide to try and take a chunk out of Nero. But Nero unsheathed Red Queen and wedged in into the creatures mouth so it couldn't close. Nero uppercutted him to drive him back a few inches and then swiftly cut off one of his claws.

The demon exploded into rage and attacked Nero with a flurry of slashes. But Nero simply dodged and block all of the attacks. The demon got more and more angry but Nero only laugh in his face as he continued to dodge the attacks.

Nero took an opening the creatures attacks and ran through his legs and under his belly. Nero hit him with a series of slashes and with a final strike cut off his tail. The demon cried out in pain and Nero walked out from under him to that they were face each other once more.

"Looks like you lost something. Hope it wasn't important." Said Nero

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS BOY! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Can we hurry this up? I'm starting to get bored with you."

The demon stood up on its back legs and let out a menacing roar. But before he could come back down, Nero unholstered Blue Rose and blew hole in the demons head. The massive creature fell to the ground dead.

"You made it a little too easy to be honest" Said Nero to the demons lifeless corpse.

The other knights had all but finished of the other demons and rushed over to Nero and Seth.

"Erica! Aiden! Get Seth up and get him out of here. He needs medical attention." Said Marik "I'll take point. Nero cover us from behind. The last thing we need is demons sneaking up on us while Seth is injured"

"_This is why I like to work alone" _Thought Nero

The group was able to slip out of the forest with little trouble. Once they were back in the city Marik called for a group of medics. They arrived a few minutes later and carried Seth off with a stretcher. Erica followed close behind them.

"Good work today Nero" Said Marik "I'll make sure you get some time off for this"

"Good luck. I doubt Alistair would even give me a full day of rest." Said Nero

"You let me worry about the Commander. Just go home, get some rest, and spend time with Kyrie"

"I think I can handle that"

Marik gave Nero a slight nod and then walked off.

"You saved Seth's life today." Said Aiden "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?

"Because he won't. In fact I'm sure he won't even admit that you did anything." Aiden began to walk away "Despite what others might say or think you have done more than enough to gain the trust of Fortuna. But it would seem that most people are too foolish to see that."

"I don't mind. I told myself a long time ago that I would endure any exile as long as I could protect her."

"In the end I suppose thats all that matters. Protecting the ones we love."

Nero and Aiden parted ways and Nero proceed toward home.

By the time he arrive at his and Kyries home it was a bit after three o'clock. Nero walking inside to find the house empty.

"_Kyrie won't be home for a few hours"_ He thought _"Guess I go for a nap while I wait for her to come home"_

Nero made his way upstairs, changed into a tee shirt and jeans, and laid down on his bed. It didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep.

_(Flashback/Neros dream)_

A young boy wondered the streets of Fortuna. He had only rags to wear and a black blanket to cover himself. He didn't remember where the blanket came from or why he was left alone on the streets. But that is the way it has always been. For as long as he could remember he wondered the streets and always held onto his blanket.

The boy search through a pile of trash hoping to find something to eat. But once again everything he found was not edible. The boy continued to wonder the street. He turned into a nearby alley but bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Hey watch it kid." Said a boy that seemed to be slightly older than the poor child. With him stood to other older boys.

"You should watch where you're going kid. You got dirt on my shirt." The older boy examined the younger child. He noticed theat the child wore rags and was covered in dirt. "Haven't you ever heard of a bath."

"Whats up with this kid?" Asked one of the other boys "Hes got white hair. Thats pretty messed up."

"Listen freak. You ruined my shirt, so you better give me something in return."

"I don't have anything to give." Said the poor orphan

"How about that blanket. It looks pretty warm" The older child grab the blanket and gave it a tug. But the orphan boy pulled away.

"No. You can't have this" Said the orphan

"Hey! You messed up my shirt now give me the stupid blanket." The older boy push the child to the ground. "You're just street trash. You don't deserve that blanket freak so hand it over."

The orphan boy broke out in anger an punched the boy in his jaw. The older boy flew back onto the ground and several of his teeth landed next to him. The two other children ganged up on the orphan. Threw him to the ground, and began kicking him.

"What are you children doing?! Stop!"

"Crap! Adults! Lets get the hell out of here" The two boys grabbed their friend and made a quick escape.

The now bruised child stood up to see two adults, a man and a woman, and a young girl hiding behind the woman.

"You poor child. What are you doing out here on your own?" Asked the woman

"I've always been by myself" Said the boy

"You mean you don't have any parents?"

The boy shook his head.

"How awful! We can't just leave him here." The women turned to her husband

"We have plenty of space at home. We could provide him with food and a place to stay. Does that sound alright with you child?"

The boy gave a nervous nod and walk a bit closer to the family.

"I am sure that he will get along with Credo. Do you have a name child?" Asked the Wife

"No" said the boy

The man observer the boys blanket that he held on to tightly.

"Then how about Nero. I thin it's a good name." Said the man "What about you?" He looked to the boy.

Nero smiled wide and gave several nods.

"Wonderful." Said the woman "Oh and this is Kyrie." The small girl came out from behind her mother. She shyly stepped toward Nero and held out a bit of bread to him. He eagerly grabbed and devoured the bread. Just then their eyes met and it seemed as if the whole world stopped.

_(End Flashback/dream)_

"Nero...Nero." Nero parted his eyes and saw Kyrie sitting next to him in bed and shaking his shoulder. "I made some dinner and thought that you might want to eat."

Nero leaned up and swung his legs over the bed.

"Sounds great. I'm starved."

Nero stood up out of bed and quickly stretched. He turned around and looking Kyrie in the eyes and his lips formed into a wide smile.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked

"Nothing. Just a really good dream."

* * *

This chapter was a bit shorter than the first but I thought the dream/flashback would be a good place to leave it off. Again, I will try and be a bit faster with my updates in the future. Please rate and review and thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Been a long time since an update but school is about over and I plan to write a lot more once it is. So thank you to those still reading and I hope to start updating more often.

**Warning: There are lemons in this chapter. I have marked where they are for anyone that does not wish to read. This is my first time writing lemons so I hope you enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry**

**"**Normal Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

Dante opened a fresh box of pizza, took in the wonderful aroma, grabbed a slice, and threw his legs up on his desk. Just as he was about to take a bite his phone rang. Dante kick his desk causing the phone to land conveniently on his shoulder.

"Devil May Cry." He said and then there was a short pause

"Sorry but were closed." Dante hung up the phone "Sorry pal, but no password, no business."

Dante turned his attention back to the pizza and dug in. Just as he was about to move onto his fourth slice, his door flew open and Lady came stomping across the room and stop right at his desk.

"If you came here to collect on my debt you might as well turn around. I'm broke." Said Dante as he leaned back in his chair

"No, thats not why I'm here. But I do expect you to pay me by the end of the month."

"Great! Now please turn around and go home. I have a pizza to attend to."

Dante turned his attention away from Lady but it was brought back after she slammed her fist down on his desk.

"I'm here because of something very interesting that Trish told me earlier today."

"And what would that be?"

"She told me that while the two of you were in Fortuna you found Yamato."

"We might have. Why do you care?"

Dante picked up the latest issue of his favorite magazine and buried his face in its pages, hoping that Lady would be gone by the time he finished reading.

"I care because she also told me that you left the sword in the city."

"Yeah. So?"

"So!? Dante you can leave a sword like that just lying around!"

"I Didn't leave it lying around. I gave it to someone. Like a gift."

"Someone? Who is someone?"

"Some punk kid named Nero. You wouldn't know him."

Dante reached to grab the last slice of pizza but Lady swatted the box off his desk and caused his precious pizza to splatter all over his wood floor. This was quickly turning into a really bad day.

"Punk kid?! You can't be serious Dante! Are you telling me that you gave Yamato, the sword capable of opening a portal to the demon realm, to a stranger?!"

"Damnit Lady. Would you calm down. The kid helped me take down The Savior. Besides he can control the swords power." Lady's eyes went wide of moment.

"He can control Yamato? Then that means he has demon blood right?"

"Guess so."

"But where did he get it from?" Lady placed a hand under her chin and went into deep thought.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Don't you think you should find out if he is going to be carrying Yamato around?"

"Don't worry about it Lady. The kid has a good heart and won't screw up. Take my word for it."

Lady let out a long sigh.

"Find. But if something goes wrong your going to have to clean up the mess yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. Would go home already. Your gonna scare away my customers."

Lady made her way to the door but turned head back toward Dante before leaving.

"Also I want my money by the end of the month. So get off your lazy ass and find some work."

"Whatever" Dante said as he sank his head back behind his magazine.

Dante listened to Lady's footsteps as they got further and further from his shop. Dante lean back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"_Maybe I should go check on the kid. Make sure he hasn't messed up yet"_

Nero and Kyrie walked hand in hand down the streets of Fortuna. After dealing with the Demons in the forest Nero was given a week of rest and had only two plans for his week. Sleep and spend time with Kyrie.

Nero and Kyrie had decided that it was the perfect day for a date especially since that hadn't had much time for each other after Nero defeated Sanctus. Kyrie worked hard to look after the orphans and Nero worked hard to kill demons and now they finally had sometime to have fun with each other.

The two arrive at a cafe not far from the center of town. The owner didn't mind Nero's demon heritage so it seemed like the best place to spend time with each other without being disrupted. They sat down at small table outside the cafe. Kyrie admired Nero as he sat across from her. He wore a black button up shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. It wasn't often that she got to see him go out with more normal looking clothing. He sleeves were rolled up past his elbows which left his arm completely exposed. But he didn't care who saw since he was with the women he loved.

"So how should we spend our day?" Asked Kyrie

"Good question." Nero said with a light chuckle. "There isn't a whole lot to do around here." He pondered the question for a few moments. "Why don't we go do some shopping and then have dinner by the harbor?"

Honestly shopping and romantic dinners weren't really Nero's thing, but he knew Kyrie would enjoy it and he didn't have many hobbies beyond music, fixing up his weapons, and killing demons.

"That sounds nice, but are you sure you want to go to the shopping district Nero. There will be a lot of people and I hate it when they all glare at your arm."

"You know I don't give a damn what they think Kyrie."

"I just wish people could learn to accept you."

"There is only one person I need to accept me."

Nero took Kyrie's hand in his and the young couple shared a short kiss.

"Besides, that little asshole that works in the bakery has a huge crush on you and I love making him jealous." Nero started to laugh as Kyrie's face got a bit red.

"He does not!"

"Are you kidding me? Everytime you walk in he-" Neri stopped mid sentence and his expression quickly changed to the look of a man who was sick. "Oh no." Nero put his hand on his forehead.

"What's wrong Nero?"

Nero pointed over Kyrie's shoulder. She quickly turned her head to see a tall man in a red trench coat coming toward them.

"Dante couldn't have showed up on any other day?" Said Nero with a depressed sigh.

"What's wrong with Dante coming by?"

"Don't you remember what happened the last time he came to Fortuna?"

Dante grabbed a chair from another table and sat between the two with a large smile on his face.

"Hey kid. How ya been?"

"Pretty good up till now. What do you want Dante?"

"Why do you think I want something? I can't make a friendly visit to a fellow Demon Hunter?"

"Shit hit the fan the last time you were here Dante. Sorry if I'm not too excited to see you again."

"You don't have to be so rude Nero." Kyrie chimed in. "Sorry about him Dante. He isn't very good at socializing."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, Nero wasn't far off when he said I needed something." Dante got up from his chair. "Mind if I borrow him? I just wanna have quick talk."

"I don't mind at all."

"Oh great." Nero stood up and followed Dante to the corner of the street.

"So have there been any trouble around here kid?"

"Been a few big demons showing up, but nothing I couldn't handle. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I'm just a bit worried about the sword."

"Yamato? What about it."

"Yamato is a powerful sword kid. There are a lot of bad guys that would love to get their hands on it."

"They can try if they want."

"I'm being serious here Nero." The air got a bit heavier and the conversation became a bit more serious. "I doesn't matter how many demons we kill. More are always gonna come back and the more we kill the more are going to be after us. If they learn that you have a sword that can open a portal to the demon realm you are going to have a shit load of problems."

"I can handle myself Dante."

"I know you can. But what about Kyrie." Nero's face expression dropped as he thought of demons attacking Kyrie.

"I'll kill any demon that even tries to touch her."

"Just stay safe. Alright kid?"

"Sure, no problem." Dante turned around a started walking toward the way out of town.

"Great. See you around kid." Nero returned to Kyrie at the cafe.

"What was that about?" Asked Kyrie.

"Nothing really. He just wanted to make sure I wasn't having any trouble with the demons."

Nero and Kyrie spent the rest of the day going around Fortuna trying to have as much fun as possible. Nero made sure that they passed the bakery at least four times and Kyrie did her best to ignore the whispers exchanged between the towns people about the couple. After a few hours, the two arrived home. Kyrie removed her shoes as Nero entered the home behind her.

"I feel like we did everything the was to do in Fortuna today."

"Ya know Kyrie..." Nero wrapped his arms around Kyrie's waist and put his chin on her shoulder. "...There is one other thing we can do tonight."

"And what would that be?" She said in a seductive tone as she was pulled closer to Nero.

"Why don't I show you." Nero quickly lifted Kyrie up and carried her bridal style upstaires.

**(XXX)**

Nero got to their room as fast as possible and through Kyrie down on their soft bed. He crawled on top of her and came close so that they were both looking into each others eyes.

"You're so eager tonight." Kyrie said with a slight blush going across her face.

"Can you blame me?" Nero got closer to her to the point where their noses were touching. "You looked so beautiful all day that I just can't help myself anymore." Before Kyrie could respond Nero sealed the gap between them with a deep kiss. Nero's tongue enter her mouth as his hands moved to her hips. Kyrie wrapped her arms around Nero pulling him in so that their chests were touching. Nero almost lost control when he felt his lovers breasts rub against him.

Nero broke the kiss and began to bite down Kyrie's neck. When he came to her collarbone he moved his hands up to her shoulders and hooked his fingers on the straps of her dress. Slowly he brought his hands down until her breasts were visible. Nero slowly massaged her right breast as Kyrie let out a light moan. Nero took Kyrie's lips into another kiss. Kyrie moved her hands up to his shirt collar and began to undo his buttons one by one until his bare chest was visible. Nero moved his head down to her chest and took her left nipple in his mouth. Kyrie to deep breaths as her lover suck on her breast.

"_I think now is a good time to get a bit more rough with her" _Nero thought

Nero removed his left hand from her chest and moved down to her legs. He grabbed the side of her dress and pulled it up to expose her panties. He moved his hand to the brim of her underwear and began to tease the area above her slit. After a few moments he moved his hand lower and entered her with his finger while simultaneously lightly bitting down on her nipple. Kyrie archer her back and let out a loud moan. Nero put a second finger in her and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Nero...Nero" Kyrie gasped as he made love to her. Nero brought his head up and saw a small wet spot begin to form on Kyrie's panties.

"_Guess it's time for the main course."_

Nero removed his fingers, grabbed Kyrie's panties by the brim, and pulled them down to her knees. He pushed her legs up, giving him a clear view of her slit and ass. He undid his belt and removed his pants and underwear. Nero went forward so his now erect member was about to enter her but he stopped just before. He waited a few moments as Kyrie grew impatient.

"Nero." Kyrie Whined

"Tell me what you want Kyrie." He loved everything about teasing her. The way her face grew bright red. The way her chest heaved up and down as she took deep breaths. Best of all was how embarrassed she got asking him to pleasure her.

"Please..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Please put it inside me!"

"As you wish."

Nero thrust forward with force and Kyrie's moans filled their house. Nero began pumping in and out of her. "Faster...Nero...Go faster." Nero sped up his pace as Kyrie had asked. The two kissed as they grinned their hips into each other. Kyrie removed the panties the were at her ankles and wrapped her legs around her lover. Nero used his demonic arm to constraint her wrists above her head.

The two drew close to their climax. Nero removed his hands from her wrists and wrapped both arms around her. He pulled her up and she mover her hands to the back of his neck. They were now both upright with Nero still inside Kyrie. Nero grabbed Kyrie by the waist and moved her up and down on him. The two entered a deep kiss and they both came to the edge.

"Kyrie...I...I'm about to..."

"Do it...Hurry!"

Nero came insider as Kyrie released herself. Wave after wave of warmth went inside Kyrie until finally the two collapsed onto their bed.

**(XXX)**

"That was...Wonderful." Kyrie said while trying to catch her breath.

"If we do something like that every night I think I might have to quit the order"

The two laughed while pulled each other close.

"Nero?"

"Yeah?"

"Just...Please be safe when you go back to work."

"You don't have to worry about me Kyrie."

"I know, but I can't stand the thought of losing you. Every day when you leave I'm afraid you're not coming back."

"Kyrie, I saved the city and took down the savior. I promise you that nothing bad will happen."

Nero pulled her head to his chest and Kyrie fell asleep in his arms.

"_I'm positive that the worst has past and that me and Kyrie can stay together."_

Meanwhile, shards of demonic power all over the world awoke and flew through the air all gathering at the same place, Mallet Island. The shards came together and were engulfed in a tower of blue fire. When the flames cleared only a man with white hair remained. He took a few steps before falling to his knees. A dark voice rang in his head.

"_Vergil...Vergil...I have revived you. Now serve me once more."_

"Never."

"_Fool. Your mind belongs to me."_

Vergil's head felt like it would split open as the lord of the underworld tried to conquer his mind. But Vergil fought back with everything he had and freed his thoughts.

"_You may be free for now Vergil. But no one escapes my wrath."_

The voice slowly faded away and Vergil's mind was his own.

"_I am alive and free." _He thought _"Then I will use this opportunity." _

Vergil stood up and felt his demonic blood flow through his veins. He was more powerful than ever.

"With my power I am going to kill Mundus once and for all no matter what the cost and anyone who gets in my way will not be spared. I will have my revenge."

* * *

Thanks for reading please rate and review.


End file.
